Permission
by ChErRyLoVeR147
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno were now in their first year of high school. Sakuno still can't get over her shyness though that's why Ryoma has to ask for her permission just to say some certain words that makes Sakuno easily embarrassed. RyoSaku. RxR


**A/N: It's our summer vacation! Yay I made a one shot! I might update my other stories sometime later. Forgive me for my laziness. I couldn't be lazy at school work due to loads of thesis. **** Anyway, now that I'm free for the meantime, I hope you like this story I thought of while daydreaming. RxR~ **

**Warning: OOC-ness maybe. Changing of POVs.**

**Disclaimer: Never will I own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

**Permission**

I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, first year high school. I'm just an average girl who got lucky and became friends with the tennis regulars of our school. By tennis regulars, that also includes the oh so popular Echizen Ryoma. Maybe it was because my grandmother was their coach during middle school but that kind of thought is kind of depressing. For all I know, my grandmother might just be threatening them to be good friends with me. Anyway, people change a lot in three years. Myself included. During our first year middle school, I was always following Ryoma-kun around. Making bentos for him, buying him his favourite Ponta and I even put up with his snarky remarks about my hair and my tennis play. On our second year, he moved to the states and to my shock, he gave me his most treasured item, his tennis racket. I don't really know what he was thinking when he gave it to me so one faithful day I asked him,

"Ryoma-kun, during our middle school before you left for the States, why did you give me your racket back then?" I asked without stuttering. A great achievement for me if I say so myself.

Ryoma-kun blankly stared back at me and said, "Isn't it obvious? It's because I like you."

I smiled, nodding and muttering, "I see, I see."

….

What? Did I hear him just right?

"Uhm, could you say that again?" I asked while wearing the most shocked face I could ever muster.

Ryoma-kun shrugged, "I gave it to you because I like you. I wouldn't just give my precious racket to just anybody you know."

His words finally sinking in, my face immediately felt warm and thus, my stuttering started again.

"W-What? How? Why? M-M-Me? Are you sure?" I was very flustered and kept on asking him.

"I like you. Because I can. There's a lot of reasons why and yeah I'm sure."

I jawdropped. He actually answered each one of my questions though I'm not satisfied with his answers.

"Well I don't really expect an answer out of you so I guess I'll take my leave if that's all you needed." Ryoma-kun turned and left while waving his hand while I froze in my place with a shocked face.

* * *

December 24, Christmas Eve and also my birthday.

I sat up on my bed and took a look at my phone who kept vibrating today for some reason. Opening the messages I received which were all full of 'Happy birthdays' and 'Merry Christmas', there were also invitations asking me to spend Christmas eve with them. Mostly from fangirls. How the heck did they get my number anyway?

Scrolling through my inbox in a bored manner, I stopped at one and read the message written on it word per word, over and over again.

Smirking to myself, I sent a reply, quickly got dressed and went out of the house.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sitting on a water fountain at the center of the park, I placed my fourth empty can of Ponta beside me and closed my eyes. After a while, I heard running footsteps heading towards me and looked up to see the girl I've been waiting for.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said, panting.

"I'm used to it." I casually answered and smirked when I saw her pout with a cute blush on her face.

"I was surprised that you would accept my invitation. There are lots of other girls who want to spend this day with you right?" She asked with a soft voice.

"It's because I like you the most out of all of them." I answered her with a serious expression.

Seeing her blushing face and flustered actions, I watched her amusingly.

"P-Please don't suddenly say things like that."

"Do I have to get your permission to say things like that?" I asked while tilting my head.

Ryuzaki blushed redder and answered with an unusually loud voice, "Yes!"

I smirked, "Okaaaay."

~xoxoxoxo~

We were at our current destination. The amusement park.

We rode the rides one by one with the roller coaster being the most interesting. Ryuzaki was wearing this cute, frightened expression on her face which made me tease her after riding it.

The haunted house was fun as well. She was clinging to me as if her life depended on me. I was smiling the whole way out and watching her different expressions was so amusing. The guys acting as ghosts were even looking at me strangely since I was having too much fun.

During lunchtime, we ate the bento she cooked.

"How does it taste?" She timidly asked.

Smirking to myself I answered, "Mada mada dane."

She pouted and I continued to eat her delicious home cooking while watching her amusing actions.

After lunch, we walked around visiting different stalls. Suddenly remembering that tomorrow is Christmas, I remembered I still didn't get her a gift. As if the gods were helping me, Ryuzaki suddenly said, "Ryoma-kun, that bunny over there's so cute."

The bunny was from a shooting stall and I told her I'd go get it for her as my Christmas gift which I did and she took the bunny with a blush. She was smiling when she thanked me and I smiled back at her.

Like any other clichéd dates, we ended our day riding the ferris wheel and while at the top, we saw some fireworks in the distance. She watched the fireworks as if they were the most amazing thing in the world.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked me while still watching the fireworks.

"You're more beautiful than them." I casually answered back.

Her face suddenly turned to me with a deep red blush on her face. I fought the urge to laugh.

"P-Please don't tease me, Ryoma-kun."

"What? Do I also need your permission to say that?"

"Mou." She whined.

Suddenly, she reached for her bag and pulled out two small gifts.

"Having your birthday near Christmas, you usually receive only one gift right? That's why I brought you two." Ryuzaki smiled as she gave me the gifts.

"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas, Ryoma-kun."

The smile she showed me and her thoughtfulness was so refreshing. It made me want to tell her that I really like her. I accepted her gifts and said my thanks.

"Hey, can I have your permission to say it? I really wanna say it." I asked.

She looked like she didn't get me at first but after a while she blushed and shook her head furiously.

Well that's okay. At least she got what I mean.

* * *

January 14, my birthday.

It was a bad day to have a birthday. I was hiding behind a bush making me look like a stalker as I watched the scene in front of me.

It was Ryoma-kun. With a flustered girl.

It's not that I was jealous. We're not exactly dating so who he talks to is of no concern to me. I was just passing by and got curious. Yeah, that's it!

I sweatdropped. Since when did I become a tsundere?

Then the girl began to speak, "Uhm, Ryoma-sama! I-I really like you! Please go out with me!"

Clichéd words from a clichéd girl in a clichéd place.

To my surprise, Ryoma-kun answered her so fast making me think he already know what she wants and made a speech for it.

He said, "I like someone else."

The girl looked down looking like she was about to cry as she asked, "It's Ryuzaki-san right?"

What the-? How did my name enter this conversation and how did she know me when I don't even know her?

What Ryoma-kun answered her made me blush and giggle at the same time.

"I don't have her permission to say it."

~xoxoxoxo~

I grabbed some stuff under my desk as I prepared to leave the school when somebody suddenly placed a small wrapped gift on my desk.

I looked up and saw Ryoma-kun's face and he said, "Happy birthday."

Without even waiting for me to say my thanks, he left for his tennis practice.

I looked at his gift and smiled.

At least he remembered my birthday.

* * *

February 14, Valentine's Day. The day when the truth came out.

I got lucky.

I suddenly caught a cold during Valentine's Day and I'm darn happy about it.

Every Valentine's day, I would always get bombarded by girls which was strange since I'm not even a celebrity. Stupid fangirls. I don't even accept their chocolates since who knows what kind of ingredients they put in them.

Although, I would gladly accept if Ryuzaki prepared some for me.

~xoxoxoxo~

I opened my eyes and looked to my side. Ryuzaki was sitting on a chair beside my bed looking down. She still didn't notice that I already woke up. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was already afternoon. I slept for a long time.

Ryuzaki then raised her head and was surprised to see me awake.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" She asked.

I shook my head and asked her, "What brings you here?"

"Well, you weren't at school today and I heard from Momoshiro-senpai that you were sick so I visited. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"You're not really bothering me." I said. In fact, I'm actually happy she was here.

"And also, uhm, it's Valentine's day so I made some chocolates." She blushed as she gave me the chocolates she made.

I sat up from my bed and took them.

"Thanks."

"Are you feeling better, Ryoma-kun?" She asked.

I nodded and decided to tease her saying, "I felt better once I saw your face."

As expected, she blushed and said her usual lines, "P-Please don't tease me, Ryoma-kun."

"By the way," I started. "Is this giri chocolate?"

Her blush only deepened and I think she hesitated for a bit before shaking her head.

"Oh so it's honmei." I smirked. "It's like you're saying you like me."

"W-Well it's because I do like you." She confessed.

I blinked then smiled, "What took you so long?"

"I-I thought you were just fooling around and teasing me like you always do."

"I'm only like that around you, you know. You're even denser than me."

She looked down and played with her skirt.

"So, can I have your permission to say it?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and with her blush still on her face, she nodded and said,

"Y-You don't need my permission anymore."

I smiled and told her,

"I still like you."

~xoxoxoxo~

**Omake: **

It was after school and Ryoma opened the door to Sakuno's classroom.

He found her sleeping on her desk and approached her quietly in order not to wake her. Squatting beside her desk, he poked her cheek lightly and seeing no reaction from her, he stood up and kissed her cheek.

Standing straight, he was shocked to see Sakuno's eyes wide open looking back at him with the same shocked expression he has.

She sat up straight and blushed.

"Y-You surprised me." She stuttered.

"What? Do I also need your permission to kiss you?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"If I say yes?"

Ryoma thought for awhile then answered,

"I would have to disobey."


End file.
